tampabayhomelesswikiaorg-20200214-history
Tampa Bay Homeless Resource Wiki
About the Wiki: The 'Tampa Bay Homeless Resource Wiki is a a collaborative website where advocates, service providers, people in need and people helping those in need can share and find information on services, resources, news and volunteer opportunities to end homelessness in Tampa Bay. This wiki was started by the Homeless Coalition of Hillsborough County to provide a central point of collaboration and a channel to disseminate all types of information and tools to use in helping homeless citizens and meeting the ultimate goal of Places for People - The 10-year Plan to End Homelessness. Anyone can contribute to the wiki - it is a volunteer-driven resource that can be edited by any user. If you want to help, we invite you to view our training videos, learn some basic wiki-editing skills and jump in! Main Categories Search Basic Instructions for Finding Services: 1. Click on any of the highlighted links below, or 2. Type in the agency name or service in the search box below. Simple Search type=search For a more thorough search of content, use Google's "site search". Add your search terms after site:tampabayhomeless.wikia.com. Add a Resource (Create a Page) To add a new agency or resource, enter the page title in the box below. To prevent duplication, please Search for a previously existing agency or resource and modify that instead of creating a new entry. *Don't forget to add Categories to your new listing. Please review Site Guidelines and Help for more info. buttonlabel=Add Resource Info & News Welcome! The Main Categories panel (above) will navigate you to the primary homeless services sections of this site. Moreover, a detailed categories list (at the bottom of this page) is available to you. Instructions on how to use this Wiki resource is provided within the Users panel, below. If you are unable to locate a particular item, try searching this site within the Search panel. Below that is where you can Add a Resource should the item not be already listed. Our goal is to offer a more complete resource for the homeless by providing greater knowledge in a more efficient way. Please help us with this goal by participating as a contributor. You can add and edit resources at any time--thus helping to make this site the definitive homeless resource. If you have any ideas or suggestions to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. ---- About this Site and Staff Notices *OFFICIAL LAUNCH! - Tampa Bay Homeless Resource is officially launching November 20, 2009. Users * * * * Useful Resources Here are some popular handouts, brochures, training material, and misc literature used by the homeless and advocate community. 2011 Street Survival Guide 2009 Pocket Street Survival Guide Hurricane Preparedness Info for Homeless Persons Don't see what you're looking for? Check the Documentation Page. Agency: Homeless Coalition of Hillsborough County News * We are doing prep work these days and need your help! We have a target launch date of November 20th! www.instantloansdirect4u.co.uk Latest activity www.SFHomeless.net www.LAHomeless.org Tallahassee homeless resources Wiki Category:Browse Category:Affordable Housing